Daughters Of The Universe
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Revision]


Daughters of the Universe

Summary: (Alternate KH) The ruler of Hollow Bastion, Cosmo and his wife Galaxy had three beautiful daughters. The Lady Moonbeam, the Lady Sunshine and the Lady Starsheen grew up to be three charming young girls. But when an evil, that a man named Ansem had experimented on, attacked the three were thrown into a portal. Their mother was dead, the three were separated and no one ever knew what became of their father. The three girls now known as Marina, Serena and Kairi started new lives in their new homes, where they find love, adventure and fun. Yet their worlds come crashing down when Ansem starts looking for the Daughter's of the Universe. Why? Because they are the Princess of Heart. Can the three find each other and defeat Ansem before he finds them? If they don't all the worlds will be connected and destroyed. (K/S OC/R OC/OC MAIN PAIRINGS)

Disclaimer: In this story so far I only own, Cosmo, Galaxy, Moonbeam, and Sunshine. I also own Starsheen (when that is her name).

* * *

Well here is my newest story. To all of you who are eagarly waiting chapter 5? of Forever Amber Eyes( I know that is like all of you :)) I am 1/2 way finished but I kinda have writer's block. Well please read my story and review. (Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories/poems!)

Enjoy!

The First chapter is Kairi/Starsheen's

* * *

_Life Before Sand and Sun:_

Kairi brushed her crimson hair away from her face as she lay in the sand of Destiny Islands, violet eyes sparkling in the sunlight. The crystal blue water rushed around her feet as the tide washed in and out. The sun shone brightly down on the islands and little children laughed and played in the surf. It was a regular day at Destiny Islands, her home, but it hadn't always been her home.

She vaguely remembered it, her home. It was a great castle with light pink walls and a beautiful blue sky. She remembered a place where the water rushed upward, deifying all laws of gravity. She remembered the giant stones that floated in the air. She would watch as the boys dared each other to jump from one to another. Sometimes they would slip and fall into the icy water below. She remembered playing Hide-and-Go-Seek in the underground waterways. The only way to get to them was by jumping into these large bubbles. The whole world had been magical!

She could remember a grand library inside the castle. It was stacked to the ceiling with books. Books of all sizes and colors. There were fat books and skinny books. Leather books and paper books. Orange books, blue books, red books and green books. It was heaven for someone like Kairi. She had loved to sit in a corner and listen to her Grandma tell stories, or read some of the books, even though she didn't understand most of them. One time she had found a secret passage. It had led her to a large room with a giant, wooden door in the center. The door was closed so she couldn't tell where it lead but she bet that it was magical. Why else would a door be place in the middle of the room if it didn't take you to another world? She had never gotten a better look at the door because in that moment a man with a long, black cloak had entered the room, heading straight for the door.

Kairi remembered her room. It had soft pink walls and a large pink bed with a white canopy. It was a room made for a Princess, and that was what Kairi was. Her mother and father had been the rulers of a world. Which world? She couldn't remember the name. She couldn't remember the faces of her parents or those of her two sisters. She couldn't remember the faces of her friends and other family members. She couldn't remember the sound of their voices or anything they had ever done. She could only remember hazy images of places, and rooms. That was it. Nothing else.

Kairi sighed and pushed herself under the shade of a palm tree. She hated thinking about her first home because she remembered so little of it. She despised that so much! She felt like she had betrayed everyone she had known by forgetting him or her, or at least what they looked like. Another long sigh escaped from her lips. She closed her eyes trying hard to remember anything. Anything about anyone. She missed them so much yet she barley knew any of them. She didn't really know them then and she knew them even less now. Suddenly a memory floated into her mind. What she saw scared her...

_'"Lady Starsheen!" a nine-year-old girl turned around to see an old woman pushing her along, out of the library and into a hall. She could see people screaming and running in all directions._

'_What was going on? What was wrong? Why was everyone screaming? Where was she going? Where were her parents? Her sisters? Her friends? What was happening?'_

_She was ushered down a long, corridor that seemed to go on for an eternity. She ran as fast as she could down the hall, hoping to see someone she knew. Everyone she saw were servants, or people she had never met before. She grew tired and was aching from being pushed and shoved into random sweaty bodies or the walls. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. Leaning up against the wall was a man but he was no longer living. Blood lay in a puddle all around him as it poured out of the long gashes on his body. Starsheen started to feel sick. _

'_Who or what did that to the poor man? Was that what they were running from?'_

"_Star!" Starsheen turned around at the sound of her nickname. Running up to her was a girl only two years older than herself. "Star, come on! We have to go find Mom and Moonbeam!" The girl, Star's oldest sister, pulled her arm, leading her back down the long hall. She turned a corner and led her up a short flight of stairs and into another less crowded hallway._

_"Mommy!" Starsheen cried as she rushed towards her. Galaxy was the wife of Cosmo, the ruler of their world and the mother of three daughters, Sunshine, Moonbeam, and Starsheen. She had long raven-black hair and forest green eyes, and no one could find any flaw in her beauty. She had delicate features quite in contrast to her husband, Cosmo's. He had unusual silver hair and burning golden eyes. Some may believe he was scary looking but most women thought he was quite handsome. _

_Moonbeam followed right behind her mother, silvery-white hair shining like the moon, flying behind. Her piercing green eyes flashed with an urgency of a great fear. She immediately embraced Sunshine, who was only a year older. Sunshine's looks were the exact opposite of Moonbeam's. Her hair glowed like the golden rays of the sun and her eyes were the same light blue color of the sky. Moonbeam then pulled Star into the hug. The three Daughters of the Universe, as they were commonly know stood there for a few moments before their mother's cry of alarm broke them away._

"_Sunshine! Moonbeam! Starsheen! This way quickly!" Her mother pulled them along the hall. At the end was a large door, and Starsheen figured that was their final destination. She quickly pushed a lock of long crimson hair out of her violet eyes as she followed her mother and sisters, the old woman close behind._

_"Where's daddy?" Star cried as she realized that he wasn't with them. Her question was left unanswered as her mother and the old lady conversed quietly. _

"_Who did this?" the old lady asked quietly. She seemed as if she was near tears._

"_Ansem. He has unleashed his monsters." Her mother too seemed close to tears. Star remembered seeing Ansem once. He had been wearing a long black cloak, that hid is face. No one had ever seen his face before. It was always kept hidden. _

"_Star, in here!" Moonbeam pulled Star into the last door. It was the forbidden room that once, a year ago, Starsheen had peeked into from a secret passage in the library. In the center sat a giant door. The same giant door that she had always wondered what lay beyond. She thought it was a magical door to take people to new worlds and her guess proved to be correct._

_Starsheen followed her mother and sisters to the door._

"_Don't worry, we'll be together again soon. Once we reach the other side." She kissed each one on the head before reaching the door and yanking it open. A dark portal with blacks and purples and blues swirling in lay beyond the door. A loud whooshing noise could be heard as Sunshine, being the oldest jumped in. As Sunshine entered the portal small, black, shadowlike creatures entered the room. They had beady golden eyes that seemed to burn with a deep hatred for the living and an undying, ceaseless longing and lust for something. What it was, Starsheen couldn't tell._

_"Hurry Moonbeam! Go!" Galaxy cried as the creatures took giant leaps at the four left in the room. Moonbeam opened the now closed door and jumped inside and the door, once again, banged shut behind her. Now it was Star's turn._

_"Mommy I can't open it!" she cried tugging on the heavy door. Her mother turned around and opened the door, shoving Star into the dark portal. The last thing she saw was one of the creatures digging its claws into her mother's chest and pulling out her heart. Then everything went black. _

_Those creatures had an eternal desire for hearts that would never be satisfied, even with a pure heart like her mothers. Her mother had died helping her...'_

* * *

So please reveiw and tell me if you liked it! 

Next Chapter: So Farmiliar

Moonbeam/Marina's Chapter


End file.
